carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Croll Steiner
= Magos Croll Steiner - Adeptus Mechanicus, Magi Vigiles = Croll Steiner rose through the ranks as a Tech-Priest on the back of a series of treatises he wrote on advanced mining techniques, eventually reaching the exhaulted rank of Magos. The defining moment of his career came though when he led an Explorator band to a system beyond Imperial space investigating rumours regarding a huge asteroid mining ship. His team found the ship, a massive hulk capable of chewing up asteroids, extracting any useful material and launching the resulting ore into orbit around a nearby planet from where it could be ferried to where it was to be used. The ancient ship was hailed by all as a great find, it had survived for aeons in deep space and was still functional. Hailed by all except Croll Steiner himself. He discovered that this vast ship was in fact operated by a self-sustaining Abomnible Intelligence dating back to the Dark Age of Technology. Although many of his peers wanted to study the ship and it's 'brain', Steiner was appalled by it's heresy and overloaded its plasma reactor and destroyed the ship. Steiner was censured for his actions as it was ruled that although he was right to destroy the A.I. there was no need to destroy the ship itself. He stood by his actions saying the A.I. was a travesty, a crime against the Omnissiah, and the whole ship was tainted by it. His stance brought him to the attention of Magos-Investigator Kleppe who recruited him onto his team and inducted him into the secretive Magi Vigiles. Steiner has since developed a healthy dislike of Explorators who he sees as the 'Glory Boys' - travelling out into the void and returning with all sorts of heretical technology that they then claim is a great find in the Quest for Knowledge, but is often actually an abhorrence to be destroyed. His team is made up of a number of minor Tech-Priests and Investigators in training who seek out rumours of heretical technologies found by Explorators or being researched in forbidden laboratories. In some cases these heretics will fight to protect their finds, so when it comes to combat he is often accompanied by Skitarii veterans and mind-wiped servitors - ex-criminals whose crimes against the Machine God are being redeemed by their mindless service. Cybernetic Enhancements Like many high-ranking Tech-Priests, all of Steiner's visible flesh has been replaced with bionics and implants; but while his appearance is fairly conventional for a member of the Mechanicum, it can be terrifying to those unused to dealing with Tech-Priests. Steiner is extremely skilled in the use of mechadendrites and his Cyber-Mantle is fitted with six, including ones with optical, medical and manipulator functionality. His only overt weaponry is a shoulder-mounted bolt pistol which is supported by his Cyber-Mantle and linked to his Cranial Circuitry via an MIU; however both of Steiner's arms have been replaced with advanced bionics incorporating concealed weaponry – hidden within his right hand are a number of digital weapons, and his left hand is fitted with retractable agonizer blades. Known associates * Kurt Gansel - Skitarri Veteran * Mikael-374 - Refitted Mining Servitor * Dieter-812 - Mk 57/IX Praetorian Servitor